Avalon's Story
by BayDear
Summary: An one night stand goes horribly wrong and Urd finds out that she is pregnant. Will she raise the child or abort this little life being? This story tests family ties and the bonds that keep people together. ADOPTED BY POET8034
1. The Beginning

**This is a 'what if' story, like what if Urd had a baby. I just imagine this is how it would happen.**

* * *

Avalon's story

Urd, the goddess of the past was having a fun time at a local bar. She was getting drunker than drunk. When she was reaching the limits of being 'buzzed' to wasted when she met 'him'. 'He' was Larc Mason, social relation expert on a business trip in Japan from America.

It appeared that he was having the time of his life before he met 'her'. When he saw her was taken aback; he never say such a beautiful women and he had to get close to her.

He walked up to her with pride. "Hello I am Larc, and I couldn't help but be distracted by your beauty." He said with a smile flashing white teeth.

Urd looked at him she pushed back her silver hair and looked into his dark blue eyes. He was very handsome. "Hello I am, Urd." She held out her hand, Larc took it between his warm hands and lifted her's and kissed it.

As the night went on they had a very fun time. They had several more drinks and danced then when it was time for the bar to close Urd and Larc made their way to his hotel room. Then next morning when Urd woke up she noticed that she wasn't in her room back at the temple. She looked around the room; it was empty no one in the room. She saw her clothes thrown askew across the floor in crumpled heaps. She noticed that she had no clothes on. When she turned she saw that a note was on the pillow next to her it read;

_To Urd, _

_ Thank you for the awesome night._

_ It was fun sorry to leave you but I have to _

_ go back to America. _

_ -Larc_

Oh crap, Urd thought, He went back to America? He can't what if. No that can't happen, she thought in confusion.

Quickly Urd pulled on her clothes and made her way back to the temple; when she got there it was about lunch time. Inside she heard the soft mummers of voices; "Where is she?" Asked Keiichi's voice,

"I don't know she must have been kidnapped by, Mara." Said Belldandy with a worried voice. "No I don't think so I think she got drunk and woke up in some alley." Said Skuld; that was somewhat true.

Urd opened the door to the temple and shuffled into the tea room. "Hey Guys." Said Urd with an embarrassed smile,

"Oh Urd what happened? We were so worried." Said Belldandy, "Sakoko challenged me to a drink off and I spent the night at her place."

It had been about one month since 'that night'. And Urd started to feel weird; she was getting tired more easily; she didn't use her lightning strikes anymore because they tired her. She felt sick and this was impossible; she was a goddess! Then it hit her; she must be pregnant. Impossible how did this happen, she asked herself. It was from 'that night'.

Urd began to freak out. _I can't be pregnant that's impossible. I'm a goddess._ She thought, later that day when Keiichi was at work and Skuld was out with Sentaro. It was just her and Rina Belldandy in the house. Then waves of pain hit. It was all centered on her stomach.

Then Belldandy came running in her room. "Urd what's wrong?"

"No it's nothing really I'm fine."

"No you are not fine you look horrible." And it was true, just in the short time she became slick with sweat, her face was pale.

Belldandy rushed to Urd's aide and tired to figure out what was wrong with her. "Urd what happened, were you hexed? I can't figure what is wrong with you."

"That's because you wouldn't know what is wrong with me." Said Urd weakly,

"Please tell me then." Said Belldandy, "Make the pain go away and I will be able to explain everything." Belldandy did what she said. A few minutes later Urd was sitting up feeling better.

"Ok now tell me what happened." Said Belldandy ordered,

"Ok, Ok Well it started about a month ago when I didn't come home that one night. I wasn't drinking with Sayoko I had a one-night stand."

"Oh Urd you didn't"

"Yes I did, I was drunk and wasn't thinking; I think I might be pregnant." Belldandy gasped, she knew that goddesses couldn't get pregnant easily but- Urd was her sister.

"What are you going to do about this Urd?" asked Belldandy,

"I want to keep it; but they might not let me." Urd rested her head in her hands. This was all too much for her. She couldn't be pregnant she wouldn't believe it until she took at test. "Bell please I must confirm that I am pregnant please buy me a test."

Belldandy hesitated, "I guess I can get you the test."

Belldandy made her way to the store and bought the pregnancy test. She was hoping that she wouldn't run into Keiichi. Because around this time he would come and buy some things for Chihiro, Belldandy had a trench coat on her zipped up and a scarf around her neck and sunglasses on. She didn't want anyone to recognize her because she didn't want the rumour to go around that she was pregnant.

When she walked into the store she took of the sunglasses. It seemed safe. When she made her way to the feminine section she grabbed the test when she made her way to the register someone called out her name.

"Belldandy!" it was Keiichi, "Hey babe, what you doing here?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh you know just buying…" She spotted a bottle of sake. "Sake I'm buying this for Urd." She made her way to the register. Keiichi wasn't far behind. He had some sandwiches and sodas in his hand.

"Here let me pay for this. You know how they give you a hard time when you try to buy the sake. Just 'cause 'you weren't born in Japan."

Keiichi grabbed the items from her hand… including the pregnancy test. When Keiichi examined the test his eyes widened… "Bell umm is there something that you want to tell me?" He asked with a curios look, Belldandy took the items from his hands slammed them down on the counter grabbed Keiichi's wallet from his back pocket took out his ID and his credit card.

"Bell what's wrong what aren't you telling me?" Keiichi asked, the cashier placed the bagged items on the counter and gave Keiichi his credit card and ID back.

Belldandy began to sort thru the items and took out what was her's. Then she left the store. Keiichi chased after her.

"Belldandy, what are you not telling me?" Keiichi demanded Belldandy turned and stared at him. "There is nothing that you need to know. I'm sorry Keiichi but I cannot tell you."

"So you mean that you think that you're pregnant? 'Cause you know it's possible." He said with a little bit embarrassed,

"Keiichi, I'm sorry I can't tell you." And with that Belldandy went to her car and left leaving Keiichi behind.

When Belldandy got back to her house she had gotten 2 calls and 3 text message from Keiichi. She felt terrible about not telling him what was going on but she had to keep her sister's secret.

Urd took the test and a few minutes she got the results… it was positive. She was pregnant.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I don't own OMG**


	2. Telling

**Hey, chapter 2 is finally here! Took me forever to write this chapter. I wrote it longer because of all the great reviews that i got. THANK YOU! I don't own oh my goddess**

* * *

Staring at the test in disbelief Urd gave Belldandy a look. "Bell, this can't be true."

"If you want me to I can perform a spell." Said Belldandy, while biting her lip, letting a white light kindle from her hands placing the white light to her sister's stomach Belldandy felt a small heartbeat, and something that wasn't right.

There was something off putting about the little heartbeat; Belldandy felt power come from the being. At that moment Belldandy knew that the child would be very powerful.

"So am I?" asked Urd while biting her lip.

Sighing Belldandy cut out the light and looked up. "You are defiantly pregnant. I would say that you are about three weeks along."

Eyes widened, Urd was shocked of this. "So, you mean that I really am pregnant?"

"Yes."

Urd was in shock, it was really rare for a goddess to get pregnant by a human. Even though Belldandy had a child of her own she still felt shocked.

"So Urd will you keep the baby?" Asked Belldandy with a curios look,

Urd gave a nod. "This is my baby and mine alone and I want to keep it." Looking down Urd place a hand to her flat stomach.

"Do you think that they will come?" Asked Urd eyes flickering up in concern,

"I think they will. I also think that Hild will be dropping by soon."

Just as Urd was about to reply she felt a wave of sickness cascade over her. Running over to the toilet she began to hug it. Urd was gasping for breath as she began to vomit. There was no rest to it.

Silver hair fell around her shoulders, quickly Urd felt the weight being lifted from her shoulders as Belldandy came to her side and held up her hair.

Looking to the side Urd whimpered in pain. "Why does it hurt so much?

"Because the Baby is very powerful even though she is half human, I presume that is because she is part demon."

"Can you make the pain go away?"

"I am afraid that I can only use simple soothing spells but when it comes to divine/human babies they are a bit more complex. Being part human makes them vulnerable when they are young."

"So you mean every time that I get sick I will be feeling this pain?" Urd asked weakly,

Belldandy gave a nod.

Finally the sickness subsided and slowly faded away. Urd meekly stood up and staggered to her room and collapsed in her futon. Belldandy closed the door so her elder sister could get some much needed rest. Because this was only the beginning after all.

Belldandy went into her daughter's room and woke her up. She had been sleeping for awhile and Belldandy decided that it was time for her to wake up.

Rina who was rubbing her eyes and groaned. "Mommy, I don't wanna get up."

"I know sweetie but I daddy is going to be home soon and you want to see him don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Rina cried as her blue eyes shot open. Belldandy held Karina's hand as she walked out to the kitchen and prepared a snack for Rina.

After about thirty mins Belldandy heard a groaning coming from Urd's room.

"Mommy, is auntie Urd ok?" Rina asked while swiveling her head backwards.

Belldandy looked up and bit her lip. "Oh baby, I need you to stay out here while I go check on her ok?"

Belldandy ran off before that she saw Rina nod. Belldandy came running to Urd's side. "Urd, are you ok?"

Urd gave a nod rolled over and went back to sleep. Belldandy pushed her light brown hair back and gave a quick sigh- this was going to a rough nine months.

A few hours later

When Keiichi came home he was greeted by his young three year old daughter. Picking her up and twirling around her looked into her eyes. She looked so much like Belldandy but yet looked so much like him, with her small eyes, delicate features and silky, black hair.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Rina cried in delight,

"I missed you also." Keiichi said he held Karina at his hip. Walking into the kitchen with her, Keiichi set her down and told her to play with her toys outside.

She ran off to go what her dad had suggested. Keiichi looked at Belldandy and swallowed.

"Hello Keiichi, welcome home." Said Belldandy nervously,

Keiichi walked close to Belldandy and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Belldandy, I have to ask you, what was that test for?"

Her blue eyes began to water, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. But when I can I will tell you."

Giving a slight nod, Keiichi spoke, "Ok I trust you but if you ever need help please come to me."

"I will." Belldandy promised. Looking into his eyes Belldandy raised her head and met lips with Keiichi. Keiichi tasted the sweet taste of Belldandy's lips. Eyes closed unaware of the fact that Urd was standing at the doorway until she cleared her throat.

Abruptly pulling away Keiichi gave Urd an embarrassed smile. Belldandy gave her sister a slight smile then looked down.

"Hello Urd." Greeted Keiichi,

Urd gave a nod.

A few days later

Out of the blue one day when Skuld, Belldandy and Rina where home one day there was a knock at the door. Belldandy opened the door and to her surprise was the almighty Hild herself.

Giving a crooked smile she lifted her head as if to say, "Hello"

"Oh Urdy are you here?" asked Hild as she let herself in. leaving Belldandy with a confused face. Then immediately Belldandy snapped back to reality and collected Rina who was hanging around her ankles.

Urd came out from her room with wide eyes when she saw who had called her, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mommy? How come you never told me that you were having a baby?" Hild asked in a high pitched voice.

Urd swallowed and opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out.

Hild walked over to Urd and pressed her hand to Urd's stomach. "Oh, I can tell _she_ will be a very powerful one."

"She, what do you mean?" cried Urd

"You are having a daughter, didn't you know?" Hild snorted,

"No, I didn't" Urd said in a quiet voice.

"Well, now you know and I can already tell that she will be a very powerful one and do many great things but also very bad things."

"What do you mean?" asked Belldandy in confusion,

Hild who turned her head and looked at Belldandy, "what I mean is that, Urd's baby will do many great and bad things depending on how she chooses her path," Hild eyes Rina who held onto her mother's leg. "Now you, you can either be her enemy or her best friend. And for your sake I hope you choose best friend." Hild said toward, Rina.

"Leave now," Urd said with a cold voice. Hild gave a shrug and said,

"If that is you want, but I will be back." And with a 'poof' Hild was gone.

Three months later

As the months passed Urd became even more pregnant. She was now at three months and she felt like a whale even though she didn't look like one. One day while sitting down drinking tea with Belldandy, Urd looked up and spurt out the words.

"Belldandy, what am I going to name my baby?"

"I don't know, whatever you want I guess."

Then it hit her, "I know I am going to name her Avalon and Ava for short." Her eyes sparkled.


	3. How can I go Through This

**Sorry that i havn't updated latley. So I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. I don't own OH my goddess.  
please comment**

* * *

As the months passed in a rapid blur Urd gave a moment to look back in all the events and scary moments of her pregnancy. Like the time when Keiichi and Skuld found out that was very interesting.

Urd was a little more than one month pregnant, Keiichi began to take notice to take notice to Urd's condition. After she came back from throwing up profusely in the toilet Keiichi had asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, you know just uh sick." Urd said with yellow eyes darting here and there.

"But you are a goddess you can't get sick." Keiichi countered his eyes glinting with suspicion.

With a great sigh Urd decided that it was time for her to tell him. Just as Urd was opening her mouth the youngest Norse stepped out and heard what Urd and Keiichi was talking about.

"I am pregnant, Keiichi." Urd said turning away her cheeks pink.

Keiichi's eyes went wide. "No that is impossible, so what is really wrong with you? Contaminated potion ingredients?" Keiichi said with a slight scoff.

"No Keiichi I am being real. I really am pregnant." Urd pushed back her hair, "If you want I can prove it."

"Ok, prove it then, go on." Keiichi said with a slight tone of annoyance.

Urd stepped close to Keiichi and took his hands and placed them to her abdomen. "Wait what are you doing, Urd?" Keiichi said slightly panicked.

"Calm down you hussy; I am showing you the baby's thoughts. Now close your eyes"

Keiichi who was still suspicious did what Urd said. "Now listen to my voice and focus on only what I say."

Keiichi gave a slight nod. "Ok, picture the little life being. Picture her anyway you want, just picture her as mine. Now focus on the inner voice of your head. Let that voice become pictures."

Focusing on what Urd was saying keiichi let himself be taken away. He felt his cold finger tips as the power flowed through him. Then he felt a slight movement; something like a tiny kick. Then the pounding of a heart filled his ears.

Then Keiichi heard a warm indistinct soft whisper in his ears in replace of the beating. Soon the whispers became words then the words became pictures inside his head. The thoughts were of Urd and a small little bundle in her arms, the thought showed Urd smiling and then Urd turning and handing the baby over to a dark, but warm figure.

This looked to be a man, the man held the small bundle close to his chest. His dark shadowed face became visible; his place milky white skin looked soft as he pressed his lips to the small tan baby. His dark blue eyes opened with a shining intensity. Holding the baby close he nuzzled the baby's silver hair.

His lips began to move as he seemed to whisper to the baby but Keiichi could not make out what he was saying. It was like watching a silent movie, but then again looking at a distant memory.

Then the couple and the baby began to get fuzzy and disintegrate away, like winds has come through and blown them away. Keiichi feels the warm feeling disappearing and leaving one lonely trace of the warmth.

Slowly Keiichi opened his eyes; tears rimmed the edges of his eyes. He couldn't control the tears as they slipped down his face.

"What did you see?" Urd asked in a hushed whisper.

"I saw you and the baby," Keiichi swallowed, "Then I saw this man, he looked to be the father."

"Y-you saw Avalon's father?" Urd said with a gasp.

"Uh yeah I did." He breathed,

Urd raised her hands to mouth. "Ohmigosh."


	4. It Goes On

**Sorry for the late and very short chapter. I am tired and will update soon.**

* * *

"What did he look like?" Urd demanded as she pressed a hand to her building belly.

"He was Caucasian, blond hair and blue eyes." Keiichi explained slowly. Scared if he said anything to fast that Urd would freak out.

Urd frozen this was the man that she barley remembered, the one who knocked her up. She wanted to let him know that he had a child but was scared. Urd knew that I would be fair on him for him to know.

"Keiichi."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I want you to help me find Larc Mason."

That's what started it all, the search for Larc Mason. Urd didn't know what she wanted to tell him but she wanted to tell him. She knew that it was bad planning on his part but she knew that she had to tell him.


	5. Help

Hi, I know that this isn't a real chapter but I need your help. I have no ideas, I am having writer's block. Please give me some insperation.


	6. He's Found

**Sorry for the late update, I kinda forgot about this fanfic. I wonder if you guys even like it. Should I stop it and put it up for adoption or like go and reedit everything and just leave it the way it is? I mean give me your opinion. **

* * *

Keiichi and Urd went to the only person in Nekomi who had connected that stretched out to different countries, Sayoko. Though it would be rude to ask for a favor from Sayoko Keiichi knew that Sayoko would pull through one way or another.

As the two friends walked to the door of Sayoko's apartment they both stood there scared of what might happen. Urd breathed slowly she knew that Sayoko would have the connections. As Keiichi knocked on the door he heard footsteps walk across the wooded floor.

The door clicked open and there stood a surprised Sayoko. "Oh, hello Urd, Keiichi what are you two doing here?" She asked anticipation lined her voice.

"I am sorry to be abrupt but we need a favor right away. We'll owe you one." Keiichi said the words forced from his lips as he saw the urgency on Urd's face as she pressed a hand to her abdomen.

Sayoko saw the seriousness on their faces and let them into the apartment to see what was going on. "What do you need?"

"We know that you have international connections. We are pretty sure that you know the person that we are looking for." Keiichi explained.

"Who is this person?"

"Larc Mason is his name. He came over here on a business trip from America about two months ago. Please tell me if you know him!" Urd nearly screamed her hair flying around her face in her furry.

"Oh, yeah Larc I know him. He and Daddy are business partners. I can get you contacted with him. I can even tell you where he lived but my question is why." Sayoko said a smirk growing on her thin-lined lips.

Urd looked down her abdomen that yet had not revealed the baby that grew inside of it. "He is the father of my baby." Urd protectively placed a hand across her abdomen and looked up at Sayoko who looked a little shocked but then understanding grew in her eyes.

"Here is his info. I hope it works out." Sayoko said as she began to write down his info. Then as she handed the piece of paper to Urd she gave this look as if to say, go tell him.

Urd gave her a returning nod as if to thank her and then turned around and left the apartment with Keiichi at her side. "What will be doing now?" He asked as he walked swiftly next to Urd.

Looking down at the piece of paper she replied, "We are going to Los Angles, California and we are going to pay a visit to Larc." As they stepped inside of the elevator Urd began to chant a spell. She began to glow her silver hair billowing in tendrils around her. As the entire elevator filled with light Urd shouted a final chant and Keiichi and Urd were thrown into a swirling vortex.

Then as soon as they went in the came out and were spat out onto the yard of someone's house. The sky was spinning before Keiichi's eyes. As he recollected and took in his surroundings, sitting up Keiichi felt the soft grass beneath his hands. Looking around he saw Urd lying on the ground, her hair covering her face. In a panic Keiichi scrambled over to her.

"Urd, Urd you okay?" Keiichi asked in a panic. Urd moved the hair from out of her eyes and nodded her head. "Let me just say landings usually are smoother."

Standing up they both made their way over to the front door of the house. Hoping that it was Larc's Urd knocked on the door, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this we can leave."

Urd violently shook her head. "No this is what I want; he has to know, even if he rejects me."

Keiichi gave a knowing nod at Urd and proceeded to follow her as they walked up the front stoup of the large house. Their feet scuffled against the concrete. They walked slowly; it was almost as if they were unconsciously stalling.

Then they stood there in front of the door, scared. It was Urd who made the first move. She rang the door bell and held her breath. The chime rang, and then as soon as it stopped a man answered the door.

He had blond hair and blue eyes, he was Larc Mason. He scanned the two people at the doorway. "Who are you?" He questioned in English.

It was Urd once again who made the first move as she answered in perfect English with a slight Goddess accent. "You are Larc Mason right? It is me Urd, you and I slept together once."

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her with a complex look. His eyebrows contracted, and then something flickered in his eyes. His mouth went ajar. "Yes, I remember you, how could I forget? Why have you come looking for me though?"

Urd placed a hand to her flat abdomen. "I am pregnant with your child." His eyes widened.

"Impossible, that can't happen."

"It did."

"Oh my Urd, come in we have to talk." Larc stepped aside as he let Urd and Keiichi into his house. "Who is this?"

"I am Keiichi Morisato, Urd's brother-in-law," Keiichi replied in a thick Japanese accent.

"Yes, he is here for moral support."

"So you two aren't involved," he asked as he looked at the two.

"Oh hell no, he has a child with my sister." Urd said with a wave of her hand. Larc looked a little relieved as he led Urd and Keiichi into the house. As they walked into the living room they sat down in the chairs across from Larc.

He looked nervous, he was scared. "So Urd, are you sure that you are pregnant?"

Urd nodded, "yes I am positive and I even went to the doctors. I just came here to let you know. I want you to know that you have a child and you can be involved with the baby's life if you want to. If you don't I won't be mad."

"It's not that I don't want to," he hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Well, I am always traveling and I don't know if I would be able to dedicate my time to you and the baby as much as I should."

"You don't have to, you can forget about me and the baby."

"No, I can't do that. I want to be a part of your life and the baby's. It's just that you live far away and I travel all the time."

"Move to Japan, we can raise this baby together. I want you to be a part of its life."

"I am sorry, I cannot do that. Move to California, we have little Japan here and you can visit as often as you like and I will be able to see my baby and you. We will be able to be a family."

Urd sighed, she wanted this so much, but she was scared she didn't want to leave Japan. Then she felt a warm hand on her's. It was Keiichi who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Larc, I want this so much, but I don't want to leave my sisters." Urd looked at him her eyes watering.

"Yes, I understand, but I have to be a part of that baby's life. It is my right as the father."

"I know that, but move to Japan. You can move in with us, we have enough room and the baby will live in a great environment and she will be able to be with her Aunts and Cousin. My entire family is there."

Larc sighed as he gazed into Urd's pale eyes. He shook his head; the words flowed from his mouth in graceful patterns.

"Let's meet in the middle for the rest of your pregnancy you live in Japan, then for the first year of the baby's life you live here."

"What will we do after that? You can take her back to Japan and I will come with you."

Urd gave a sigh, even though this would be hard she knew that this was what she had to do. Even though she didn't love this man this child was her only connection to him. Looking up tears fell from her eyes.

"But, I will be living with you and we don't even love each other. Just let me take the baby to Japan and you can visit. We won't be in your way."

Larc took Urd's hand and held it in a clutch. "I told you that I couldn't forget about you, I like you are we will learn to love each other, I swear. How about you spend a few weeks with me so you can learn to love me."

Urd nodded and looked into his eyes.


	7. New Life

**Please enjoy this chapter, I know that the last one was a bit short. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

"What do you mean that you will be moving out," Belldandy cried with a confused cry. Belldandy had just been alerted of the fact that her older sister would be moving out soon and moving to the States.

"But sis it won't be until Avalon is born. I swear and I will come back after one year. I can visit pretty often and Karina would be able to see a different country." The pregnant smiled down at her niece who was sitting on the floor watching this all go down.

"Is Urd leavin'? The young girl chirped. Urd knelt down and ruffled the three year olds hair, she was such an ambitious child. Urd gave a chuckle and said, "Yes, Baby I will be leaving in a few months, but don't worry that is far from now."

Tears welled up the corners of her eyes. "B-but Auntie, I will miss you!" She started to cry.

"Ahh, Karina I need you to be a big girl and take care of Skuld and your parents while I am away, ok?"

"Yes, I will."The toddler sniffled.

"Now, don't be sad I still have quite a few months to go ok?" The toddler nodded and wiped her tears away.

Urd stood up and hugged her sister. "I love you sis and I won't be gone forever, but I have to do this for my baby."

Belldandy nodded back tears. "Ok, my sister if it is for Avalon I will support you."

"Thank you," Urd whispered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Several Months Later

In the Morisato household a new life was about to be born. Belldandy and a nurse from heaven were to deliver the baby. It would be a risky and dangerous birth considering that they didn't know what would happen.

What they feared the most is that the baby would inherit human body composure and the body couldn't take the concentrated amount of opposite types of magic and the baby would be stillborn. That would be the worst case scenario at least.

Larc Mason had just arrived in Japan and he was not allowed to witness the delivery due to the fact that he was unaware of Urd's 'special powers'. He was passing up and down the hallway a nervous wreck.

Keiichi was walking down the hall with his daughter in his arms when he saw Larc. "_Larc- San why are you so nervous?" _Keiichi asked in English.

"_I am scared, she is doing an at home birth and she is in there with the midwife and her sister. I am just scared that being at the hospital will be better." _

_"Do not worry she is the best there is." _

"Auntie, will be okay," cheered Karina with a smile.

"Yes, she will be ok." Keiichi said with a small laugh as he answered in Japanese.

"So Keiichi, I hope that I am not being to frank, but why does Urd look so different from her sisters? Was she adopted?" Larc asked in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, no nothing of the sort, before Belldandy's dad meets her mom he was with someone else. She was an Afghan women and they were together for a few years, but they split when Urd was about four or so and her dad took her back to his home country."

"Oh, that is interesting. What country is he from?"

"He is from Norway and he met a Norwegian woman and had Belldandy and Skuld. Then Belldandy moved down here for college a few years ago we met and the rest is history." Keiichi smiled as he explained the cover up story he and the goddesses came up with if anyone ever asked.

"Wow that is really cool. And I can tell that little mixed kids are the most adorable." He smiled at Karina who stared at him with her blue eyes that matched her mother's.

Larc looked at Karina, she stare back at him with a curios glance. The little girl brushed back black silky bangs and narrowed her small eyes. She looked like father, but with a few coloration differences inherited from her mother. She looked like them both in short.

"Yeah, well I wonder what my baby will look like, American, Norwegian and Afghan. I hope that she looks like her mother." Larc said with a wistful look.

Keiichi hid a small smile. Urd defiantly was a beautiful person; she attracted attraction wherever she went. But there were many draw backs to that, Urd was also very gifted in the chest department and often people would try and harass her. And Urd being independent woman she was she would beat them up.

Keiichi thoughts were interrupted by a sharp scream that belonged to Urd. "Holy shit this hurts!" She screamed.

"Sister, you will get through this." Belldandy said her voice filled with fear.

Both men crowded near the door Skuld wasn't far behind them. "Let me in, I want to help." Larc screamed through the door.

"Larc don't come in." Urd panted, her skin was slick with sweat.

"Keiichi, get him the hell away from here," Belldandy yelled to her husband. Something was going on.

"Larc come on you are just putting pressure on Urd, let's go back to my room and let's chat some." Keiichi said as he pulled Larc away from the door.

Inside the room, the midwife and Belldandy were trying to get Urd to push. "Urd, please push. The baby needs to come out now!" Belldandy said with a panicked voice.

Urd channeled all of her energy to pushing her baby out. There was a buildup of pressure down towards her loins, but then there was a release of the pressure as the cries of a baby filled the room. The baby sounded healthy, but her eyes and mouth glowed a brilliant, pure white. The white light filled the entire room and nearly blinded the goddesses, but then it was stifled by something.

Slowly the glowing subsided on its own. Belldandy opened her eyes and found the bloody baby in her arms giving of a small mourn. But someone was touching the baby's chest. Looking up Belldandy found that the hand belonged Hild.

"Hild, what are you doing here?!" Belldandy cried.

"I am saving my granddaughter, her body was over flowing with power. The two magic types are fighting inside of her body and I had to stabilize it."

"Thank you Hild."

"Yes, but that seal cannot last forever. I am here to take her to the underworld with me so I can train her to control her powers."

"Hild you will do no such thing." Urd said as she meekly sat up and took Avalon from Belldandy and began to breastfeed the baby.

"Urd, my daughter you are more than welcome to come. I can help you unleash you inner demon." Hild said with a malicious smile as she rubbed Urd's arm.

Pulling her arm away Urd replied, "No, she is to stay here on Earth with me."

Hild gave Urd a weary glance of disapproval. "I will wait until the child is five years old then you have to return to me. I am the only one who will be able to teach her how to control her demon side." Then with those last words Hild disappeared with a flash.

As Avalon was being cleaned up and her umbilical cord cut she wanted handed back to Urd wrapped up in a pink blanket. When Larc arrived in the room and saw his daughter for the first time he gasped at her beauty.

She had her mother's silver hair, but her father's pale skin. Her eyes appeared to be like a kaleidoscope, changing color at their own will. She had her mother's sharp features softened up by Larc's blood that coursed through her veins.

Larc took his daughter from Urd and held her in his arms. Avalon looked at him with curios eyes. "Avalon, it is me daddy." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

The baby seemed to understand what he said, because she gave a small smile before she fell asleep.


	8. Year One

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Year One

By this point in time Avalon was 3 months old and lived a very happy life in California. While her father was at work her mother stayed home and took care of her. Urd who had a wild past and had an addiction to sake stopped drinking completely when she found out that she was pregnant.

Some people would assume that she was a dead beat mom or took poor care of her daughter, but it was quite the opposite. She doted on Avalon. She always played with her and gave her attention. Avalon really loved the attention.

One day while Avalon was sleeping Urd was talking on the phone with her sister. Larc casually looked up from the book he was reading and tried to understand what Urd was saying, but she was talking in god tongue which sounded like a Nordic language to Larc.

Urd gave one last laugh before she hung up the phone and turned her attention to the Victoria's Secret magazine her lap. Larc cleared his throat and spoke, "So what did you and your sisters talk about?"

Urd raised her bright eyes in surprise. "Oh, my sisters and my brother-in-law are going to come and visit us this month."

"That is short notice."

"Mmm, well they won't have any other time. Keiichi is going to be busy with work and Belldandy doesn't want to leave without him and my younger sister might spend a few months here to study."

Larc gave a small nod. "Why is everyone coming all of the sudden?"

"They miss me and want to see Ava. Is there a problem?" Urd's eyes rose up in his direction as she waited for his answer. Urd was still a little upset that she had to stay in California for a year, but it was for her daughter and she only had to survive the rest of the year.

Larc sensed Urd's tone and he shook his head. "No, no they can come anytime they want."

Larc turned back to his book and tried to read, but he couldn't focus. He wanted so much to ask Urd the question that loomed in his mind, but he was scared to ask. Then he willed up the courage and asked her.

"Urd. . ."

"Yes, what is it?" Urd looked up an annoyed expression rested on her face.

"Do you hate it here?"

She gave a small sigh, "No I do not hate it here. I just miss living in Japan and I don't know if it is right for me to say this, but I sometimes I want Ava all to myself, if I hadn't told you she would have been _my _baby not _our_ baby."

"No, I understand, but I am glad that you told me. I want to be a part of Avalon's life and your life as well. I want to be able to give her my last name which I proudly did."

Urd gave a small chuckle. "Why are you so infatuated with me? Is it because of my body? Do you perhaps want to sleep with me again?" Urd asked with a soft voice as she walked over to Larc and sat in his lap.

He pressed a hand to her thigh and looked into her eyes. "I love everything about you." He said as Urd leaned in and kissed his lips. Lips went over lips as Larc fought for access. Then he slid his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Belldandy walked up on the front stoop of Urd and Larc house and nervously knocked on the door. She wrung her hands and glanced back at Keiichi who held Rina at his hip.

"Bell don't be nervous, Urd will be the same." Belldandy looked back and gave a nod. Then she looked at Skuld who fussed with her new iPhone.

"Are you excited to see Urd?" Belldandy asked. Skuld looked up and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? I came to see Ava." But Skuld reaction to when Urd opened the door begged to differ. Urd opened the door with Avalon at her side. Then Skuld attacked her in a hug.

"Big sis I missed you so much."

"Aha, I missed you too, Skuld." Urd patted Skuld's head, then her younger sister pulled away and allowed Urd to hug her other younger sister.

"I missed you Bell."

"I missed you too Urd."

"Is Keiichi here?" Keiichi stepped up and gave Urd a hug. They gave each other a hug as Urd took Rina from Keiichi and gave Ava to Keiichi.

He looked at his niece. She was very pretty with her head of silver hair and color changing eyes. The baby stared at Keiichi then cracked a smile and giggled.


	9. Adopt

**Please adopt this story. I no longer have inspiration to write it. If you adopt it just give me credit for the original idea. PM me if you want it. **


	10. NEW AUTHOR

**This story is being adopted by poet8034. Please check out their profile and follow them. I like this story, but I couldn't contuine it because that was not best for my little baby. Well I know that they will take good care of my story! **


End file.
